


within the garden walls

by sharkcoochieboard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, DNF, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, No Angst, No Smut, Sappy, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, the softest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcoochieboard/pseuds/sharkcoochieboard
Summary: “I wish you called me George sometimes, instead of sire, or your highness.” His voice was silky, but there was an underlying tone to his words that Dream couldn’t identify.He could feel his heartbeat grow faster at the King’s tender touch, and couldn’t prevent the blush that seeped onto his cheeks. George was glazed in the colors of the sunset, and the kindhearted look on his face made him unbelievably handsome.“That--That would be highly inappropriate of me.” The knight reprimanded himself in his head for stuttering again, and for thinking such romantic thoughts about his King.King George and his Knight, Dream, spend the afternoon relaxing in the exquisite castle garden. Oneshot. Kind of inspired by "Bloom" by the Paper Kites.Disclaimer: I do not ship them IRL, they are both straight but have stated that they are perfectly okay with and even sometimes read fanfiction.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	within the garden walls

“Your highness?” The blonde knight looked down softly at the older man who laid in the lush grass beneath where he stood. 

“Why are you disturbing me, Dream?” The king opened one eye and put his hand over his forehead to see him in the bright sunlight. 

“You’re going to get your clothes dirty by laying on the ground, sire.” The blonde struck his glowing purple sword into the dirt, leaning an elbow on it for support. The afternoon air swirled around them, and there was a gentle hum as a bumblebee floated by.

“Are you my knight or my chambermaid?” King George sneered in a lighthearted manner, closing his eyes again and placing his hands behind his head before speaking again. 

“Give me  _ your  _ cape then.” 

“Your highness…”

“You said it yourself, you don’t want me to get dirty, right?” His lips twirled into a playful smirk, and the knight stared down at him a moment more, shaking his head slightly. He sighed, but couldn’t help the corners of his own lips from dancing into a smile.

He sat down next to the king, grunting as the armor on his calf poked into the back of his knee momentarily. 

“Sit up please.”

Without opening his eyes, or removing his hands from behind his head, King George sat up, allowing Dream to place his own cape underneath the king. He couldn’t help but pause and admire the enchanting disposition of the King.

“You are...ridiculous sometimes, sire.” 

“And I’ll have you hanged for treason.” 

The knight and the king both chuckled gingerly. Dream took a deep breath, enjoying the relaxation of the day. 

Within the garden walls of the castle, the day was warm. Light dripped like syrup through the trees and enrobed the bushes in a tender glow and the smell of roses and honey wafted through the air with an intoxicating calm.

Dream loved days like this. Being tasked as the King’s personal knight was no easy job. Between the King’s frequent trips to his cozy holiday home, a cottage built into the side of a hill, and the nearly endless border disputes with the neighboring nations of L’Manburg and the Badlands, both Dream and George rarely had time to relax. 

Of course, Dream could never _ fully  _ relax. At any moment someone could make an attempt on George’s life, and Dream always had to be alert. 

“Why don’t you lay down next to me, Dream? No need to be so uptight, we’re safe in the garden.”

“It is my duty to protect you, your highness. I must always be at the ready.”

“There are plenty of guards just outside the garden.”

“I am your personal guard, sire. I _ need  _ to protect you.”

“I _ command you _ in the name of the throne to lay down next to me on this grass.” 

Dream looked down at the man who had lain back down next to him. His crown was now fully off of his head, his short hair was messed up from removing it. He was looking at Dream with a fierce look, a look that Dream couldn’t deny. His toasty brown eyes seemed to work magic on the knight, and coupled with such a demanding tone, he decided to not fight against George’s request.

“As you wish.”

He leaned back in the grass, putting his own arms behind his head and breathing in deeply. A delicate breeze blew against his shaggy blonde hair, and he found that as they laid there, drinking in the sun and all of her comforts, his breaths grew deeper and longer. 

“You can close your eyes, Dream.”

“I...I shouldn’t.”

“I give you permission.”

Dream gave in to the King’s generous words, allowing his eyelids to droop closed lazily, and eventually the tempting haze in the back of his mind washed over him in a profound wave. He drifted off to a pleasant sleep, the sound of his heartbeat matching the serene breaths of the King who rested beside him. 

He awoke sometime later, blinking his eyes open to find that the sun had begun to fall. The sky was painted a golden red, dotted with lilac clouds. Staring directly into his eyes was the rosy face of George. 

“You needed a nap, Dream,” He chuckled.

Confusion overwhelmed the knight momentarily before he remembered who and where he was. 

“Your highness, I am--I am so sorry,” he stuttered, springing up instantly. As he did, he noticed that one or two small white and blue flowers fell from his hair and from the paces in between his shoulder pads. He glanced at them before looking back at King George, who was sitting cross-legged with a pile of the same flowers in his lap. 

“Don’t be sorry, Dream. Obviously, you were tired. And nothing bad happened to me, just like I thought.”

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m  _ always _ right.” George smiled brightly. 

“Are you ready to leave the garden, your highness?”

The King shook his head, leaning towards Dream, who had propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Not yet, I haven’t finished.”

“Finished what, sire?” Dream’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

George moved even closer towards the larger knight, tucking a piece of his tousled, champagne hair behind his ear with another blue flower. He paused before pulling his hand away again, studying Dream’s emerald eyes intensely. 

“I wish you called me George sometimes, instead of  _ sire _ , or  _ your highness _ .” His voice was silky, but there was an underlying tone to his words that Dream couldn’t identify.

He  _ could _ feel his heartbeat grow faster at the King’s tender touch, and couldn’t prevent the blush that seeped onto his cheeks. George was glazed in the colors of the sunset, and the kindhearted look on his face made him unbelievably handsome.

“That--That would be highly inappropriate of me.” The knight reprimanded himself in his head for stuttering again, and for thinking such romantic thoughts about his King. 

George bit his lip softly, not looking away from Dream’s gaze. He leaned even closer to the knight’s face so that they were mere inches away. 

Dream knew it was inappropriate, and he knew that he should be pulling his head away from the King’s, but he was drunk on the tingling heat he felt being so close to him. 

“You know what else would be inappropriate, Dream?” King George said quietly. 

“What,” he whispered with a hesitant exhale. 

The brunette King moved even closer to Dream, their lips nearly touching as he spoke so hushedly that Dream hardly believed that he spoke at all. 

“If you kissed me.” 

Dream’s cheeks and ears burned, and the tingling feeling erupted across his entire body, shocking his heart, which was now pounding wildly in his chest. His eyes widened with an innocence he had never felt before.

“M-may I, sire?”

“Only if you call me George.” 

Dream shivered.

“May I kiss you, George?” 

George responded by pressing his lips amorously against Dream’s, snaking his left hand into the knight’s hair and pulling him somehow closer with a benevolent grip. Dream responded by sitting up fully, using his freed hands to sensitively wrap around the man’s square waist before breaking the kiss. 

“Sire, this is, this is not--”

“I’ll  _ make it _ allowed.”

Dream’s inhale caught in his throat, and he kissed George again with a loving trepidation, feeling lightheaded when the older man deepened the kiss passionately. 

He was glad that they were alone in the garden, except for the fireflies that had begun to dance around their patch of grass. This time, George broke away first. His delicate hand was pressed against Dream’s face, affectionately rubbing his thumb across the knight’s rough cheek. 

“I love you, Dream.” 

“I...I love you too, your highness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall like this maybe ill post more like it :)


End file.
